The Gordon Research Conference on Second Messengers and Protein Phosphorylation in June 1994 will focus on the structure, function and regulation of the signal transduction elements that participate in signalling through growth regulatory, cytokine and insulin receptors. Remarkable progress has been accomplished in the identification of the elements that comprise these regulatory networks, and in understanding the interactions of these proteins. The Conference will illustrate the variety of methodologic approaches that have enabled these advances, including genetic analyses in nonmammalian systems, expression cloning strategies, new methods for examining protein-protein interactions and structural approaches. The Conference will provide, as in the past, a vigorous and open forum for exchange of the latest information, the identification of the crucial current questions and a collegial atmosphere to foster intellectual cross-fertilization and new initiatives. The Conference has traditionally elicited poster presentations from a major fraction of the noninvited participants, and has thereby encouraged active involvement by graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and investigators relatively new to the field. The sessions planned for the 1994 Conference are: 1) Receptors and Nonreceptor Tyrosine Kinases; 2) Protein Tyrosine and Ser/Thr Phosphatases: 3) Regulation of the Cell Cycle; 4) Signal Transduction Through Ras; 5) Insulin-regulated Signal Transduction Pathways; 6) Newly Emerging Signal Transduction Pathways; 7) Regulation of Gene Expression; 8) Heterotrimeric GTPases - Structure and Effector Regulation; 9) The Plenary Lecture by Dr. Eric Kandel will provide a perspective on the role and integration of protein tyrosine and Ser/Thr phosphorylation in the generation of adaptive responses by the central nervous system.